


Sticky Situation: Night of the Spider

by megamatt09



Series: A Sticky Situation [8]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Yelena vows to due she can do anything Natasha can do. Spider-Man is very happy to help her prove it. First posted as a bonus smut scene on my blog on April 29th, 2020.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Yelena Belova
Series: A Sticky Situation [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861300
Kudos: 8





	Sticky Situation: Night of the Spider

**Night of the Spider(Yelena Belova/Black Widow)**

* * *

  
**  
**“I’m going to show you that I’m more skilled than Romanoff in every single way possible.”  
  
Yelena Belova had Spider-Man in a bit of a tricky situation. She had him pinned down, but fortunately, she did not intend to do anything lethal to him, at least not right yet. Still, she did rip open the front of Spider-Man’s pants and start squeezing his cock and balls and stroke them. Her hands were soft and very skilled. And despite his best attempt to stave off the pleasure, Spider-Man hardened underneath her sinfully skillful fingers.  
  
“Yes,” Yelena told him. “You might deny this, but a hard cock never lies.”  
  
“Oh, but a hard cock can do this.”  
  
With a surprising movement, Spider-Man turned the tables and buried his cock between Yelena’s luscious, cock sucking lips. Her eyes bulged out the second Spider-Man pushed down into her throat. A loud sound echoed throughout the room, as she sucked that prick, good, hard and long. Spider-Man leaned in and rocked a little bit further into Yelena’s mouth. He grabbed hold of her blonde hair and pushed down onto his prick. Slowly, but surely, the little cock-sucking widow found the young spider’s cock driving into her mouth.  
  
“Can’t handle this?” Spider-Man jeered. “Oh, that’s a pity because Natasha could handle this cock without gagging.”  
  
This caused a fury of pleasure to spread through Yelena’s mind and she double downed on the cock sucking. The desire to prove she was more superior than Natasha Romanoff made her force Spider-Man’s big penis down into her throat The blonde bobbed her head, repeatedly as Spider-Man grabbed her head and pushed her all of the way down.  
  
Oh, she thought that she had Spider-Man, but Spider-Man turned the tables. Yelena really was getting into this cock-sucking and submitted to the pleasure. Submitted to the hunger of the cock which stuffed the back of the throat so hard.  
  
“Are going to get my cum?” Spider-Man asked. “Are you good enough? Or are you going to choke at the last minute?”  
  
Yelena milked Spider-Man’s balls. Oh, she was going to show him, she was going to show him indeed. She grabbed and squeezed those bloated balls and made an attempt to get the seed out of them. Spider-Man grabbed him by the back of the head and shoved all the way down her throat.  
  
The scream of pleasure echoed as Spider-Man spilled into her mouth. Spider-Man filled her mouth up with so much cum, her cheeks were fit to burst. Spider-Man grabbed Yelena by the back of her head and pushed down all of the way.  
  
“Are you really better than Natasha? Or are you just an inferior pretender? I bet you can’t even take a cock in your ass like she can.”  
  
The challenge had been thrown down and Yelena tore off her body suit to reveal she was wearing nothing underneath. The curvy, athletic, but oh so deadly women showed herself to Spider-Man. Spider-Man climbed behind Yelena and ran his hands all over her body.  
  
“Tell me, have you even taken a cock in your ass before?”  
  
“No, there had been no need to do so,” Yelena said.  
  
“Then, how can you call yourself a Black Widow if you hadn’t gotten that ripe ass plundered? Good thing I’m here to help you out just a little bit.  
  
Spider-Man lined up his prick and decided to shove it into Yelena’s tight pussy. Yelena wondered what this hand to do with fucking her ass. However, his hands were in the right spot, on top of her juicy ass. Spider-Man squeezed and released her lovely cheeks as he pushed all the way inside of her.  
  
“How can you cum that hard?” Spider-Man asked. “Sometimes I wonder. Are you addicted to me like this?”  
  
“Mmmph!” Yelena moaned. “You are...superior to most men, Spider-Man, but do not get too ahead of yourself. I’m just surprised by you, once I have had time to adjust, I’ved….Ooooh!”  
  
Spider-Man bottomed out inside of Yelena. He decided to really get under the woman’s skin.  
  
“Natasha could take more than you are.”  
  
Now, this caused Yelena’s blood to boil. She gritted her teeth and sank her nails into the ground. Slowly, she spread a bit more, to the point where her muscles were tense and hard. Spider-Man grabbed Yelena’s hips and shoved all the way inside of her from behind. Yelena’s tight walls closed around him as Spider-Man and gobbled his cock up.  
  
“That’s better, but there’s always room for improvement.”  
  
Spider-Man smacked the Widow’s delicious ass, as if giving her a preview of things to come. Slowly, Spider-Man leaned deep inside Yelena and held on tight to her. He rode her pussy to a very intense finish. Slowly, but surely, Spider-Man stretched her and ensured her tight pussy was squeezing his prick.  
  
“Cum for me, my naughty little Widow.”  
  
Yelena came for Spider-Man. She succumbed to the web slinger’s handling of her. Gentle at times, but he took a firm hand when he sensed Yelena slipped out of line. It kept Yelena on her toes. And then his fingers, oh his fingers just brushed against her asshole. Moist, from her own release, they slid deep into Yolena and bent her forward at the waist. Spider-Man held on good and tight as he plowed her pussy to the end.  
  
“Now, it’s time.”  
  
Those ass cheeks spread wide. Spider-Man drove his tongue down into Yelena’s tender little hole and made her gasp in pleasure. Spider-Man leaned deep inside of Yelena’s asshole and sucked it a couple more times. Yelena’s fingers dug into the side as he licked her asshole a little bit more.  
  
The moment where Spider-Man finished, Yelena’s asshole glistened. It looked beautiful, and perfect. Yelena’s laid prone on the ground, ass cheeks good and ready.  
  
“Your final test. Are you up for it?”  
  
“Do it!”  
  
The arrogance of the woman made Spider-Man just smiled She was ready for quite the humbling experience, and pushed deep inside of her asshole. The web slinger pressed against her and slowly slipped into her, one inch at a time.  
  
Yelena would not show any emotion. Although it was hard as her asshole protested against the foreign presence which invaded it. Yelena gasped and moaned and cursed out her situation in a multitude of different languages. Spider-Man slipped deep inside of her.  
  
“So tight. At least you’re telling the truth about it never being fucked. But, I’m only happy to help you out.”  
  
Spider-Man pushed deep inside of Yelena and could feel her hungry cheeks wrap around him. Spider-Man squeezed Yelena’s asshole as it tightened up around him. Spider-Man repeatedly fed his cock into her ass. The two lovers enjoyed each other the faster Spider-Man pushed down into her body good and hard.  
  
Spider-Man slammed deep inside of her body. Her tight anal ring milked him. Spider-Man followed through by pumping himself deep into Yelena’s perfectly snug ass. He pulled back almost all the way and slid deep inside of her body to rock her.  
  
Yelena found herself coming close to breaking down. Spider-Man had reworked the inside of her ass and made her anticipate his next move. The further Spider-Man buried inside of her, the more Yelena succumbed to his actions.  
  
Suddenly, Spider-Man pulled Yelena up and grabbed her chest. Those skilled hands moved all over the place.  
  
“Am I better than Romanoff?”  
  
Spider-Man only responded to Yelena’s inquiry by doing one thing. He bounced her up and down on her ass, and made her cry out. All of the strength sapped from her body as Spider-Man took her through one orgasm after another.  
  
Yelena tried to save some kind of face by using her anal muscles to drain Spider-Man. Unfortunately, she did not have the necessary experience to do so. Spider-Man pounded them quite vigorously and made her tighten around them. Spider-Man pressed all the way down and squeezed Yelena’s nipples to make her cry out in pleasure. He milked them and then squeezed her ass.  
  
“My turn.”  
  
Spider-Man pushed deep into Yelena’s tight ass and pushed himself to the break. The warmth of her most taboo hole finally made Spider-Man tingle even more. He pushed Yelena forward while enjoying her perfect body and then spilled all the way inside of her. Spider-Man hung on and rode the hell out of Yelena until he cream-pied the inside of her ass.  
  
Yelena found herself laid on the ground as Spider-Man fucked her. Drooling, dripping, and with a sore ass to boot as Spider-Man left hand marks into her.  
  
“So, it happened as I said it would?” Natasha asked Spider-Man over the communication link.  
  
“Yes, she’s been subdued,” Spider-Man said.  
  
“I’m sure,” Natasha said. “I’ll be there. We can contain her and pump her for information.”  
  
Oh, Spider-Man was looking forward to it. He kept Yelena’s mind elsewhere by squeezing her chest and playing with her pussy while awaiting for Natasha to arrive.  
 **End.**


End file.
